Stone Singer
by OneHoneyEyeOneIceBlue
Summary: The Doctor's got a new companion, but do we know everything about her? Set in Cardiff, there's a little Jack at the end. Strongish language. Complete!
1. Cardiff Bay?

**A/N : I went to Cardiff recently, absolutly loved it but I couldn't get on the stone cause there were a load of eight year-olds **

**(do they really watch it? They have odd parents . . .) jumping up and down on it going "CANYOUSEEMECANYOUSEEMECANYOUSEEME?????" I nearly went past and yelled "YES!" Anyway, I looked at the words on the front of the Millenium Center, something like "In these stones, horizons sing." One notebook scribbling later, a half-formed made it's way onto my "To write" list. Oh, and you'll have to excuse the half-formed Selinia. Her history will come later! (Minor Torchwood and Jack references, but they wont meet for a **_**looooong **_**time yet. Or at least, a couple of chapters.)**

**Sorry you couldn't come Sarah!**

**Dislclaimer : I don't own Doctor Who, but if I did, It would have a channel dedicated to it, so it's probably for the best.**

_---------------------------------------_

"Cardiff Bay? The whole universe to pick from, and we're at Cardiff Bay?"

The Doctor crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow at the feisty brunette in front of him. She copied him, held his gaze for a few seconds, then strode past, towards the out-of-place doors. She stopped at pulling the door open, turning around, giving him a look as if he'd just grown green hair.

"You coming, or you gonna stand there all day looking like an idiot?" Before he could reply, she was out the door, her Converse-clad feet running towards the Quay, a grin on her face all the way. She heard the door close behind her, and stopped at the shore. It was the middle of the night, and the sky was totally clear letting all the stars shine. The Millenium Center glittered behind her, as she looked onto the sea, reflecting all the stars. The cold breeze skittered across her bare shoulders, and she realised she left her favorite cropped black military jacket in her room, but the breeze soon stopped, and she forgot about it. Distantly, she heard the door lock, and a pair of feet catching up with her.

"So, why Cardiff Bay?" The Doctor just grinned down at her, while Selinia whacked him on the arm playfully.

"I came here when I was small. I loved it, but I just never saw it properly. My carer was too busy wrapping me in cotton wool. Anyway, what's so wrong with Cardiff Bay? It's nice, and I've got more chance of not being chased by alien who would "love my skin because it would make the most wonderful pair of boots." " She smiled at the reference to their latest adventure, involving a rather bloodthirsty and fashion concious queen. Movement on the edge of the Millenium Stadium caught her eye. At first, it looked like a human, but as it got slowly closer, she doubted it more.

"Doctor . . ." The next thing she knew, her view was blocked by a brown trench coat. The movement caught it's eye, and it lumbered over, occasionally stopping to growl quietly at leaves scittering across the ground. Gradually, the duo shuffled backwards, until the entrance to a pier blocked off their escape route. A small alleyway through a shopping center stood to their left, with the half-human figure advancing slowly towards them.

_Run._

He grabbed her hand, as they both legged it down the alley. It twisted to the left, and eventually came out in the center of the shopping mall. Diving down a large corridor with many shut shops on their left and right, a square of dim light got closer until both of them were thrown out into the night. They were just above the Quay, with only a metal railing stopping them from jumping over. The sound of clawed feet scraping the polished floors echoed behind them, forcing them over the railing. Running across the gravelled ground, they eventually collapsed against the blue box. They forced the lock open, and shut again hastily after them.

"What _was_ that?" Selinia rested her head on the back of the door, taking in as much air as she could.

"Never seen it before, but it's most probably a future evolution of humans, or, at least, part of them. Like all the angers just consumed them. Must have fallen through the Rift." Taking one final large breath, the Doctor strode up to console and started pressing buttons, and a loud growl and scratching sounded from outside the doors. Selinia jumped up quickly, facing the doors and slowly retreating towards the console.

"Anytime now would be good!" The Doctor pulled down on a lever, and the central column lit up.The scratching faded, leaving heavy breathing and the whir of the TARDIS to resound through the control room.


	2. Pillow Fights and Songs

**A/N : I'm on a roll! Anyway, this is more of a filler chapter, but the real stuff is coming soon! Have fun! By the way, OpenOffice is being an idiot, so I'm using WordPad, which has no spellchecker. . **

**Disclaimer : I don't own Doctor Who, but if I did, the TARDIS would be pink and black with MCR posters. xD**

**-------------------------------**

"Cardiff."

"No."

"Cardiff."

"No."

"CARDIFF."

"If we go, will you shut up?"

"Yes."

"Fine."

About a week after the Weevil encounter (TARDIS time), Selinia was adamant that she get her visit to Cardiff. She'd pestered the Doctor by following him wherever he went (within reason) and saying "Cardiff" every five seconds. She'd already tried to pilot it there herself, like she did a week ago, but he'd somehow blocked it off and she couldn't remember how to override it. Now, the TARDIS pulled up several days later (Cardiff time) at sunset. A few people were around, but didn't notice the blue police box appear underneath a bridge across the edge of the Quay. Selinia stepped out, soon followed by the Doctor.

"Well, while we're here, we might as well let the girl get refueled. We'll be able to go tomorrow evening, so what do you want to do in the meantime?" He shrugged on his coat, and looked around. The Millenium Center behind him, the Senedd next to it, and the expanse of the sea in front. She took his hand, and started running . . . right towards all the shops. The Doctor muttered something that sounded suspiciously like "Women.".

After an hour of being dragged round the shops before closing time, the Doctor was exhausted. he could outrun most creatures, but when it came to shopping, just leave him in a life or death situation. He managed to find his way to the lounge nearest his bedroom, and found a new large, comfy chair there. He collapsed into it, and slowly took his shoes off.

Meanwhile, across the room, Selinia was rifling through her bags, re-checking everything she'd bought. She was incredibly happy, and thought the Doctor would sleep well tonight, if at all. She turned around to ask if he wanted a cup of tea, only to find him close to sleep in his new comfy chair. she picked up his discarded converse, and threw them in his room, not bothering to look where they went, only knowing he'd trip up on them if he went to bed. She went back in the room, nudging the Doctor on her way back to her bags. A groan came from him, as he realised she was trying to get him up out the chair.

"If you don't get out that chair, I'm going to eat all your bananas." Before she knew it, he was out the door, heading in the general direction of one of the kitchens. "While you're there, make me a cup of tea would you?" she yelled after him. She usually managed to get him to do what she wanted by a new method, which involved threatning his current banana stock. Five minutes later, he came back, clutching a bunch of bananas close to his chest, while juggling two cups of tea. He found Selinia now sitting in his chair, feet curled up underneath them, relaxing in the heat of the fireplace.

"If you're not going to move, I'l have to resort to desperate measures." Selinia stopped, and looked at him over her cup of tea. She pulled back, not breaking eye contact.

"And that would be what exactly?" She put her tea down on the floor, and crossed her arms.

"Believe it or not, I'm very well trained in the art of Tikarate." Selinia supressed a laugh as the Doctor raised an eyebrow.

"And that involves what?"

"Well, it's 90 Tickling and 10 Karate shouts. I got a level 3."

"So very well trained."

At this, the Doctor dived, and Selinia started shrieking. Half an hour later, it had changed into a pillow fight and 15 minutes after that, they both collapsed on Selinia's bed.

"You've messed it all up now! I should pinch your bed as punishment, but you'll only go and find another. I'll just make you tidy it up instead . . ." The Doctor gave an expression like a hurt puppy, but just found a pillow in his face. He pulled it off, deeply offended.

"I'll have you know, I haven't cleaned in 86 years, so I don't intend to start now. You could always just find another bedroom . . ." Another pillow made it's way towards his face.

"Tidy. I'll get the bananas, and I can't guarantee their safety. So . . ." Whack. " . . . you better get started." She watched the Doctor slowly start to put the pillows together, but it wasn't until he took the second that it found it's way towards Selinia's face.

"Oi! Oh, I give up, go tinker or read or whatever you do while I snore my head off. Go on, I'll see you in the morning." Selinia roughly shoved him out into the corridor, locking the door behind her. Grateful for some peace at last, she got ready for bed.

------------------------

_Come to us. _

_We are lonely, wont you sing to us?_

_Come. _

_We are only simple stones, come sing, be our stone singer. _

Voices, femine and harmonic, rang through Selinia's dreams. As she came back to conciousness, they still rang through her head. She climbed out of her bed, following a feeling as to where they were coming from. She knew it wasn't the TARDIS, she didn't think she'd sound so angelic and harmonic. These voices led her through the corridors until she came to the control room. Absentmindedly, she dragged her hand along the edge of the controls. She reached the door, and with a glance back inside, she pulled the door open onto Cardiff Bay. Remembering the Weevil attack, she reached over for the sonic screwdiver, left on the side, not quite reaching it's target of the Doctor's coat. Clutching to it, she stepped out.

_Singer! You came! Please, sing for us!_

The voices, louder now, sounded exicted yet wanting. She looked around, her eyes eventually resting on the oddly glowing Millenium Stadium. The letters were lit up, from inside, with a gold glow. A spark came from one of the letters, and started to grow. It swam through the air, like a lost bee, gradually progressing towards Selinia. It got closer, until it was within touching distance.

_Sing._

Her senses returned, and Selina ran back inside the TARDIS, slamming the door behind her, running down the corridors, not fully sure where she was going. She stopped for breath, letting her head rest against the wall. She slid down the wall, hugging her knees. She shut here eyes for a moment, and noticed golden sparkles beneath her lids. At first, she thought of the spark, but realised it never touched her. A slow hum came from the walls, like it was happy.

"TARDIS?" she whispered.

--------------------------------------------------------------

**Ohh, new chap soon!!**

**Press the little blue button. You don't know what might happen. evil laugh.**


	3. Delegations and Bananas

**A/N : Ah! New chapter! An end to the cliffhanger! Maybe . . . Maybe not . . . Damn! I'm still using WordPad cause I cba to use Word. It spazzes on me. Cookies for the people who spot my spelling mistakes.**

**Disclaimer : I don't own Doctor Who, but even if I did, Donna would be coming back. D (No Martha till mid series!! -grins, then ducks stones and rotten tomatoes-)**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"TARDIS?" she whispered.

A door creaked open to her right, inviting her in. She slowly stood up, wary of her past experience. A near empty room hummed with energy as a large television mouted on the farthest wall started humming. A few other furnishings stood in the room, including a bean bag, a coffee table (currently witha large cup of hot chocolate on) and a blanket. She made her way into the room, sat on the bean bag, and pulled the blanket over her bare knees as the TARDIS began to talk, providing pictures on the screen.

_The creatures that live in that building are ones my Doctor knows not of. They were created at the beginings of this universe, by a power stronger than that of the Time Lords, to watch over Earth and keep peace, but they got greedy for more of the power they possessed. They wished for full control of all humans, to do as they pleased. The Creator, as she was known, was not pleased, and trapped them in stones of the Earth, never to be released from the prison without a consenting body. Those times called for singing from the soul to be the only form of consent. Clearly, these stones were dug up from their home and made into the building you know as the Millenium Centre. If you sing for them, they will remove and destroy your soul in the process of using it as a gateway, and be freed from their prison. This is the reason I ask you not to leave without my Doctor with you. He has protection beyond what anyone who is alive could understand. I must go, and so must you, as he seeks you. Hurry. _

Trying to process what the TARDIS had just told her so very calmly as she made her way back to her room. Gateway? Creator? She was so busy thinking, she didn't notice the Doctor walking towards her.

"You not dressed? Thought you'd be up for some more shopping! Come on, I'll give you half an hour." She did a double take as she put her hand to her head. Too many thoughts running through her head, and the prospect of leaving again, and facing those creatures again. But she'd face it with an open mind. She opened the door to her room, closing it behind her with a snap.

_Leave me alone._

Three words, determined to reach their subject, with the utmost amount of power and strength they could carry.

----------------------------------------------------------

_What does she mean? She can't seriously . . ._

_I told you this plan would fail. She has been warned . . ._

_We must carry on, she may trust us in the end . . ._

_She is strong, but is she too much so . . ._

Should anyone have been in the roof of the Millenium Staduim, they would have mentally heard the murmurings of a worried delegation. Many different beings voicing their opinions at once until a self-appointed leader called for silence.

_We cannot risk letting her escape. She leaves this evening, after sunset. We must do all that is possible to make her trust us, then if that fails, we can resort to other means. Our growing strength over these years may just be enough to let us make our escape, and finally, we shall have the freedom we deserve, then, onto ultimate power!_

---------------------------------------------------------

Throwing herself into the day, she became determined to prove she wasn't about to let some weird beings get the better of her. She'd seen loads of things in the whole 2 3/4 years she'd been on board. Started with some half-crazed human half-Weevil hybrid trying to take over the world (as always) and ended up getting thrown off a building and nearly dying. Luckily, if not clichéd, the Doctor came past, generally saving her life, which was lucky in more than one way, for both of them. Point blank refusing to leave him alone after that, she'd ended up on board after stowing away. Her latest adventures, involving a gender confused mental patient and his wonderful "friends" (actually glowing orbs with evil pixie-type thingys in, as the Doctor has so carefully explained).

"Choose a number between 1 and 6!" she called out through her open bedroom door.

"42! No, wait. 3!"

"Sod it, I'll go with the banana top. Never mind!"

Eventually appearing in a pair of black worn skinny jeans, bright yellow hi-top Converse, a yellow top with a banana printed on, and a couple of pairs of black beads hanging round her neck, she decided that it was good outfit for running, and most probably scaring little kids, but at least she wasn't paying for the therapy.

"Hey, where'd you get that banana top, I thought that was mi . . ." The Doctor trailed off, with a look of surprise still plastered on his face.

"I found it in the wardrobe, and I don't think it was yours. Unless you really do smell of bananas." She pulled a black rucksack on her back, and, with a grin, pulled open the doors, grip tighting on her bag, and grin disappearing fast. A gentle push behind her pulled her back into reality.

"Can we please not go shopping?"


	4. Ice Creams And What Ifs

**A/N : I will try a third time to write this chapter, so say thanks to my computer crashing three times. Anyway, enjoy, review if you want more, cause I might make this into a series. Hmm, short chapter.**

**Disclaimer : I don't own Doctor Who, but if I did, I would bounce round the BBC Center on a space hopper.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"No. No, no, no, no, no! If a Jraal had a Frirr by it's nose, then the Frirr would die of the stink! They live in their ancestors filth! Even if it didn't die, it would still probably burn it's nose off." After a exhausting morning scaring the little kids at the science museum while the Doctor did his 300 mph gabbling about how it _really _worked, they'd decided to grab some sandwishes and head back to the TARDIS, which had quickly deteriorated into a "What if . . .?" competition.

"But a Jrall is acidic, and the Frirr would simply dissolve." She noticed a panel gradually coming loose on the cosole, so gave it a quick kick, while the TARIDS gave a beep of annoyance.

"Well, don't blame me. All the time he spends tinkering and nothing seems to ever work." Selina darted a grin in the Doctor's direction, while her eyes flicked back to the console, humming in agreement.

"Oi, I'd like to see you try."

"I will." Selinia stood up, crouched under the console and gave the loose panel a whack with the palm of her hand. "That should get it, just whack it again to open it." Grinning, she took advantage of her position and gave the Doctor's knee a tickle. It gave way, causing him to catch him self on the console. Another beep of annoyance, but no-one took any notice.

"What the hell was that for?"

"No idea. Seemed like a good plan. Weaken him for the ice cream van."

"Ice cream van?!?"

"Hearing not up to standard then? Good thing you've got me then." She watched his retreating back with amusment.

"Doctor?"

"Hmm?" Spinning around, Selinia held up a couple of coins.

"Money not a good idea?"

"Ah."

She handed it over, and grabbed her backpack before following him. They made their way towards the pink and white van serving a queue outside the Millenium Statdium. Selinia grabbed the Doctor's hand for support.

"Two 99s please."

The middle-aged balding man who was serving with a i-hate-my-job look on his face turned around to the machine, while the Doctor fiddled with the money Selinia had given him.

"Bugger. You got 50p?"

Sighing, she pulled her backpack off her shoulder and walked over to a nearby bench, rifling through the contents, trying not to show them. Finding her purse, she turned back to talk to the Doctor.

But he wasn't there.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I'm evil! Maybe more tonight, maybe more tomorrow. Heheheheheh . . .**


	5. Gadgets and Gizmos

**A/N : Okay, I admit, I couldn't leave **_**myself**_** on a cliffhanger. And I know what's going to happen! Anyway, enjoy, review.**

**Disclaimer : I don't own Doctor Who, and if I did, I would probably own it with Sarah-J and Claire. Both Claires, just to confuse you.**

"Doctor? Doctor!" Selinia started shouting, thinking this was his idea of a joke. She ran up to the ice cream van, two 99s on the side.

"Excuse me, but do you remember my friend? Tall, messy hair, talks at 300mph?" Selinia was quite scared because she was on home soil, but also because she usally saw him get taken away, or run off. The I-hate-my-job guy shook his head.

"Nah, love. I turn'd roun' ''n 'e was off, like." Getting through his thick accent, she ran off to the TARDIS. Banging open the door, she called out again.

"Doctor? Doctor! Come on. Stop playing games." Getting inspiration, she started tapping away on the TARDIS keyboard.

At first, all the Doctor was aware of was a extra painful throbbing in his head, and how heavy the rest of his body felt. For a moment, he considered going back to sleep, but the image of Selinia crossed his mind. He sat up, a bit to quickly, and took in his surroundings. It looked like he was in the basment of some sort of large building.Mops, buckets and brooms all cluttered the damp, grey walls. A door stood at the top of a rickety staircase, offering escape. He tried it, but it was locked. Searching his pockets, he discovered he'd left his sonic screwdriver in his coat, which was on the TARDIS.

"Ah."

A few frantic moments later, and Selinia got a general signal. It was impossible to narrow it down due to all the alien activity and cover of the buliding.

"The Millenium Center? But that means . . ."

Grabbing her backpack and the Doctor's coat, she closed the door with a snap. The ice cream man attempted to shout at her as she made her way across the quay, but she just looked straight ahead, fully concentrating on her goal. Once inside, she opened her bag, and took out a few things. A traceable locket, a birthday present with a direct link to the TARDIS and a perception filter installed. A "camera" that gave the location of the holder, but using atom detecters, could find any hidden room, anywhere. A stupefy gun, disguised as the latest mobile, guarenteed to stun someone for an hour, with a tempory perception filter to prevent detection. She slung the bag back on her bag, and prepared for the hell that came whenever something went wrong.

Using her "camera", she managed to trace a signal down to the basment. It had been quite uneventful up until she tried to gain access to the staff-only area. Luckily, the cleaner who stopped her, wasn't very bright, and believed she was a surprise health inspector, without even wanting to see id. The corridors got lower, until the wallpaper and carpet stopped, and damp and mould took their place. A couple of unused storerooms passed with nothing in. She was about to try another, when voice came from round the corner.

"Yeah, I finished it. What the hell else do you want me to do? Say what? And why would I want to do that? What? No, I meant I'll get right on it!" A young boy only in his twenties, with greasy black hair rounded the corner, talking loudly into a phone. Selinia pulled out a small grey disc and held it tightly in her hand. He walked past her, and she noticed his phone was off. As he carried on down the corridor, Selinia opened the door. Nothing. She tried the next few door, still only finding empty storerooms. She came to a locked one. Digging in the Doctor's coat pockets, she fished out his Sonic Screwdriver. The lock clicked, and the door swing open.

"Ahrgh. With the light!! Be a bit gentler on the eyes would you? Who is it anyway?" The 300mph ramblings of the Doctor reassured Selinia that he wasn't hurt, and if he was, it clearly wasn't that bad.

"You forgot your ice cream."

"Selinia? Wha . . .Where . . How . . ?"

"Quit your ramblings, and get you 900 year old ass up here now!!"

**Just to end on that lovley note. Goodnight, my fellow ODWDers.**


	6. When Plans Go Wrong

**A/N : For the FOURTH time, I will write this chapter. I really, really need to start writing these in ICT, with the still rubbish but apparently crash proof laptops. I'll get through it. I will crash the laptops! (And lose all my work in the process probably.)**

**And that is why I haven't updated in a while, so apologies, and if you think this is good enough, I do have plans for a _much_ better sequel. **

**Disclaimer : I don't won Doctor Who, but if I did, I'd probably be so hyper about owning it, I'd be forced to give to Claire and Sarah - J. Never mind. (Wait, I'm hyper now!)**

"So who was it?"

"No idea."

"Alien or human?"

"No. Idea."

"Drugged or traditional whack over the head?"

"I have absolutely no id . . . probably whack judging by the splitting headache I've got. Why are you so interested anyway? You're usually just go for the good old "Kick them where it hurts and leg it.""

"I just . . . have . . . suspicions. Scary if they got you. Must have been strong judging by information I have. Anyway, we can't exactly run . . .

"Selinia."

" . . . cause they're not exactly run away-able from. So . . ."

"Selinia."

" . . . we'll have to outsmart them, which involves knowing about them. Happy?"

"He's not."

The Doctor pointed over his shoulder, where a weedy teenage boy was talking to a large, burly man. All of a sudden, he pointed right at the pair, and his gaze followed. The large man started making his way over, while the teenager darted round the corner out of sight.

"Why does the word "Run" sound familiar?"

They both legged it, deeper and deeper into the basement, getting lost in the maze. The walls got damper, and the light dimmer. Thudding footsteps followed them, as well as the odd shout. "Oi, you two!" and "You're gonna get so mashed up when I find you!" were a couple of the favourites, and least explicit. Eventually the footsteps faded and the shouts vanished completely. An abandoned office proclaimed "Jer y Bri ch ard, ea of H man R sou es" used to work here. Bashing open the lock, they dived in, and hid behind a filing cabinet on it's side and a woodworm eaten desk. A shadow passed, and stopped outside the door. "There you are." said a female voice, before both their worlds went black.

When Selinia woke up, she found herself in a room not that different from one in a very expensive mental hospital. The white walls were padded, but were topped with velvet. She was lying on a white bed with silk sheets, and found herself in a flowing, white gown. She trod across the soft carpet to the door, and tried the handle, but, to no surprise, found it locked. She ran her hands across the walls, hoping some secret door might open, or that a key would suddenly appear. She gave up, and lay back down on the bed, and curled her feet under her, into a small a ball as she could manage.

_She is awake._

_Thank you. Gather the community. _

_Yes, of course._

A soft click was all she heard. In the second it took her to leap up from her bed and press down on the door handle, hope filled every space in her body. It was unlocked. Before she could tread into the corridor, she found herself blinded by white light, then dragged out by a pair of hands she could only feel with her eyes tightly shut. Then she was jerked forwards, and landed on a very solid floor with a thud. She put her hand to her head, and slowly opened her eyes, the instinct to run filling her as she did so.

The Doctor didn't stay long in his cell. He'd been less taken care of, and woke up face down on the carpet. Of course, he instantly unlocked the door, but instead found himself looking into a corridor that wouldn't look out of place in a council estate flat building. Graffiti, the familiar smell of urine, and the cheap lino and beige paint. He ran down the corridor, but saw and heard no-one, even when he reached the large, empty tarmac car-park.

"Selinia!"

All he heard were echoes of his own voice around an empty borough of London.

**Review luffed, if you still read it! D**


	7. When Angels Sing

A/N: Thank you for the reviews, and so I can get my stories done and dusted, here is another chapter

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews, and so I can get my stories done and dusted, here is another chapter! With any luck I'll get hooked, and it won't be long till it's all done. Then I plan a sequel, if you want. xD**

**Disclaimer: If you recognise it from the telly, it's not mine. **

**--0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0—**

Selinia looked up at the beings, although she was fearful, she hid it well, as she'd learnt to do the numerous times she'd been in trouble.

"You want something from me. What?" She spoke loudly and clearly to the almost see-through, human looking beings. She noticed that they were all feminine, from what she could see of them, and that their eyes glowed a soft pale blue, illuminating the room. More light streamed in from somewhere behind the walls, making it so bright, it started to hurt Selinia's eyes.

"_We've been so lonely. All we want is someone to sing to us, to show us the modern world through a voice. We've been locked up here so long, won't you help us?"_ Selinia was doubtful of their true intentions, after what the TARDIS had told her, but their gaze was oddly calming, and almost made her forget all she's been told. The being closest to her started to approach her, and she felt that she couldn't break her stare into her eyes.

"_So why don't you sing?"_

She found herself muttering the first words of one of her favourite songs, some words making her realise what was missing from this scene.

"_Well it's hard to explain but I'll try if you let me  
Well its hard to sustain  
I'll cry if you let me."_

She started feeling confident, and an idea started forming in her mind.

"_This doesn't change the way I feel about you or your place in my life  
Can't you see I'm dying here?  
A shot of broken heart that is chased with fear"_

She started to sing louder, the idea her only thought in her mind. She could start to feel some of the beings smiling maliciously, but she knew something to give her the upper hand.

"_Angels cry when stars collide  
I can't eat and I can't breathe  
I wouldn't want it any other way."_

The echoes of her own voice reverberated back to her off the walls.

She kept growing louder and louder. Some of the beings started to wince in pain, and cover their ears.

"_Intentions that were pure have turned obscure  
Seconds into hours  
Minutes into years  
Don't ask me why  
I can't tell you lies."_

"For you, Doctor." She whispered before throwing her arms wide, as a glow enveloped her, the light of which started to burn the beings.

"_My heart burns through  
My chest to the floor  
Tearing me silently although abruptly  
Words cant hide as I'm taking you home  
And I tried to see  
Tried to understand your words as I'm taking you home"_

--0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0--

All the Doctor was aware of whilst running around the neighbourhood was a constant double beating in his ears. He managed to pinpoint his location, and was deciding the best course of action to get back to Cardiff to save Selinia. No doubt that some kind of sensor would pick her up, leading to a poking about, and a poking about was the last thing he wanted. No, he needed a teleport, something to take him back . . . the though came back to him in an instant. He raced through the streets, recognising houses and shops, faces and road names. Eventually he found himself back, facing the door of his "room". He touched the door handle, and all he was aware of was the silent peace echoing through him, and the beautiful words "_ . . . I'm taking you home."_

--0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0—

It was draining her, she could tell. She felt more tired by the second, the bright lights no longer keeping her awake enough. She watched the beings burn, them almost evaporating into nothing, floated away by the air, or the vibrations it carried. She watched the last two, furthest from her, eventually float away, and her eyes became fuzzy as she stopped singing. She stood straight for a moment, and thought she could start to see a figure standing in front of her. But all of a sudden, the blackness just caved in on her, and she started falling.

--0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0—

_Truly an angel._

As the Doctor allowed the peace to beckon him, he watched his surroundings melt, and change. As the walls sagged to the floor, a bright whiteness replaced them. He slowly turned around, taking in his surroundings, and let out a low whistle, not that he could hear it for the singing that now filled his head. He noticed a figure cloaked in white, shining white, and he started striding across the room to her.

_Selinia._

He looked at the room from beside her, watching the last of the beings fall away to dust in the wind. He turned to face her.

_I'm proud of you._

Then he watched his angel fall.

--0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0—

_-- Three days later - the TARDIS med bay --_

"So, wait, she caused the entire disturbance?"

"Well, whatever those things were that I saw, they weren't producing any signal. They were just standing there."

"But, all of it?"

"Well, you see, Jack . . . ."

Selinia had been able to hear the two men for a few minutes, one with a almost recognisable accent. Eventually, she fluttered her eyelids open, and propped herself up. She noticed she was back in her normal clothes, apart from her boots had gone, and her t-shirt was different. She put her hand to her head, and noticed she was cold. Instinctively, she reached for her belt clip, but it wasn't there. The Doctor raised his hands, and helped her sit up. Her muscles complained, they were stiffer than ever, and she swung her legs round slowly.

"Tripheramide-D?"

The Doctor nodded.

"Sienium-42V?"

He nodded again.

"Oh, you didn't forget the arsenic, did you?"

"Nope, I used 81 though, I found it easier to inject."

Selinia smiled.

"We haven't been introduced, I'm . . ."

"Captain Jack Harkness, although that's the name you go by, but isn't it a bit catchy for a man who can't die? A little noticeable."

"Yeah, how do you know that?"

"Okay, so the system was a little challenge, I'll give Tosh that, but it was . . . four out of ten, maybe three? I'd do it before breakfast." She picked up a syringe from the tray next to her, and loaded it with a clear liquid out of a bottle next to it. She stabbed it through the cotton of her trousers, and into her thigh. She pushed the plunger, and yanked the syringe out again. "I'll be good to go in two."

"So, you hacked the system?"

"Yeah." She gave a innocent look. "It's what I do. Oh." She turned to face him with a grin. "You might want to strengthen the security on the CCTV. We don't want just anyone watching you and Ianto now, do we?" She watched the red flush creep up his neck, satisfied, she jumped off the bed, and strode into the corridor. She spun on the spot, and poked her head around the door.

"You did check both hearts, right?"

--0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0—

**And that's that, unless I feel like starting a sequel once I've finished everything else! Reviews are much luffed.3 By the way, the song was "Angels Cry" by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus. And yes, I did mean arsenic. xD  
**


End file.
